Drabbles about a girl named Hermione Granger
by blu-babe
Summary: One-shot drabble collection to fit with the 'A girl named Hermione Granger' universe, but not be of the series. 07 daddys girl- the alternate opening of the series, in which Severus names his daughter and tragically has to give her up. read and cry!
1. Wand Point Wedding

Wand point wedding

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, standing in front of the floor length mirror, in a loose, flowing white gown. "You are the unhappiest bride I've ever seen." Ginny commented, as she stood leaning against the window sil. The brunette huffed, and tugged at her dress uneasily. "Yes well...you know where I stand on this marriage." She let her hands come to rest on her rounded stomach, which stood out well enough to be seen through the folds of fabric.<p>

"My father is just crazy stubborn." She sighed, turning her dark eyes on the younger woman. "Yes well, I expect that's where you get it from. And I can honestly say I couldn't imagine the wedding going any other way." Ginny snickered, moving closer to her best friend, "And the rehersal dinner last night was hilarious."

"I'd never have guessed, you being Snape's daughter. Sleeping with Malfoy. What a sight!" Ginny was doubled over laughing as the door to the room swung open to reveal Ron, who looked nearly as amused as Ginny. "I've been sent to fetch you. Once you get to the isle, your dad'll walk you down. He just didn't want to take his wand off Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but accepted the boquet being offered to her by her maid of honour, "Honestly, you'd think the wedding had been _my_ idea." She looped her arm through Ron's and he led her to a set of grand double doors, "Right, you wait here, I'll fetch your dad, then we'll start the march!" Ron disappeared through the doors chuckling, and the bride brought her hand up to her face, to rub her temples. "Don't you ruin your make up, I spent ages on that!" Ginny hissed as the doors opened again to reveal her father.

"Stunning, dear. Just stunning. No chance he'll run off now." Severus said with a smirk as he took in his slightly-aggitated daughter. "Couldn't this have just waited?" She asked, gesturing to the doors, behind which a large group of people sat waiting for the wedding to start. "Absolutely not. My daughter will not have a child out of wedlock, so the father may have time to escape." His drawling voice betrayed his amusment, and she allowed him to loop their arms together firmly. The doors swung open and all eyes were on her. Ginny walked out ahead of her and her father, but the maid of honour went unnoticed.

"But dad, getting married was _his_ idea. _I_ wanted to wait." She hissed through her teeth, forcing a smile, though it was much less forced when she heard her father's reply. "Yes, but I couldn't very well turn my wand on my pregnant daughter, could I?" She was giggling by the time they reached the altar, where Draco stood waiting in his best robes, with a nasty shiner. She burst into another fit of giggles as she recalled how he had received that. He'd snuck into her room at her father's house, and accidentally scared the daylights out of her. She had punched by reflex, but her father prefered to say she'd hit him for knocking her up before proposing.

* * *

><p>This little drabble is something amusing I thought of while working on Year Three.<br>It fits in with the alretnate-universe I've created for the 'A girl named Hermione Granger' series, but isn't part of the plot for the stories. I just like how it turned out and really wanted to post it. I have several more little ideas like this one, and I'll be posting them in this one-shot collection.


	2. Yule Ball

Yule Ball

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy watched, in awe, as Hermione sat across from Victor Krum at the champions table. He took in every detail of her beautiful figure; he'd always known she was beautiful, and did not return to reality until he felt Pansy's sharp elbow in his rib cage. "You're <em>drooling<em>, Draco." The blonde girl hissed into her cousin's ear.

The Slytherin boy's hand flew up to his mouth, and he cursed when he found that she was right. He _was_ drooling. He couldn't help it. He'd been kicking himself ever since last December. He'd worked up the courage to ask her out, and her bastard friends ruined everything. And he'd, he hated to admit, been such a prat about it, she'd never given him another chance.

But ever since then, he could neither eat nor sleep, for if his eyes were not watching her, his mind was. There was no reprieve. His face often burned, where she had punched him, which he knew he'd deserved. And now, watching her laugh with the Bulgarian seeker, his heart ached for her.

She was stunning, in periwinkle dress robes, her hair tamed and taunting, her nearly-black eyes glittered under the haunting lights of the great hall.

"Draco, stop it!" Pansy hissed, elbowing him again, and he sighed. "Shut up Pansy." He drawled, turning his attention to the menu placed on his plate. He wasn't hungry.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried very hard to keep her attention on Victor through the meal. The brooding, slightly misshapen seeker was surprisingly funny, but he was not Draco. She had, a long time ago now, realized why it hurt so much more when it was Draco who was mad at her, then when it was Harry or Ron. She loved him. She'd come to this conclusion sitting in her father's office last Christmas, when he handed her a stack of photo's. Images from their trip to Paris, when she had dragged the blonde boy through every single magical history tour she could find.<p>

She laughed falsely as the Durmstrang boy cracked a joke about a hag in a bar, and ordered a salad from her magical menu. It would only anger her father if she didn't eat, and the staff table was not far from where she sat, but she wasn't hungry.

* * *

><p>The ball was nearly over now, there was only one last song, and Draco stomped his foot into the ground outside. He'd been unable to keep his eyes off of Hermione. He wasn't sure if his face had been as green as his own house colour out of jealousy, or red as her house colour for the force of the restraint he needed to use. Every time the older -<em>much older<em>- boy's hands had come to rest on her hips or shoulders, he'd wanted to break something. It should have been _him _who had escorted her.

_If only _she'd been in Slytherin. _If only _she could tell her secret relation to Severus Snape.

Hermione escaped into the cool night air, cursing aloud at Ron's inconsiderate words. He had waited until she was finally beginning to enjoy herself, then he had swooped in, and crushed her happiness. _Again_.

She strolled towards the lake, magically clearing a path in the deep snow, and saw the outline of Draco, staring into the dark lake. She hesitated a moment, swallowing hard, and continued forward. Perhaps, now that he was alone, he would speak to her.

"Draco!" She called out, her voice unsteady. He spun to face her, with wide eyes, and her heart fluttered.

"Hermione?" He barely managed to hide the falter in his own voice as his eyes fell upon her. Her eyes now glittered with tears, and he ran through the snow to reach her. If she was here to get mad and yell again, if she was here to strike him down, he didn't care. He was going to get what he wanted first; and that was the phantom kiss that he longed for.

He stumbled as he reached her small cleared path, and fell forward, knocking her back into the snow bank. She shrieked as the snow hit her bare skin, and gave way. He couldn't bring himself to stand up though, as their noses brushed against each other. "Hermione...I -" he bit his lip, suddenly unsure of what to say.

She shivered as his warm breath touched her face, and she lifted her head slightly. She didn't want him to speak. She was already upset, though she could not remember _why _now, and she didn't want to take it out on him.

He nearly stopped breathing as she lifted her head, and without a second thought, he crashed his lips to hers clumbsily. It was warm and soft, all either had dreamed about. He moved his lips against hers softly, and his tongue poked out to tentatively trace her lips.

Hermione's heart was beating so hard as her lips parted awkwardly, she was certain it would explode. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he deepened their kiss. Her tongue darted shyly into his mouth, copying the movements of his. He moaned and pressed his body as close to hers as he could.

* * *

><p>Severus watched his daughter leave the castle, and went to retrieve his cloak. There was a dark wizard around here, and he was not letting her fall prey. Once he had his cloak he stepped into the snow and followed the very clear trail. As he drew ever closer to the black lake, he saw two forms on the ground. His stomach twisted itself into knots as he realized that he was witnessing his <em>daughter <em>snogging his _godson_. He felt torn between his wish to turn away and pretend he hadn't seen _anything_, and his duty as a teacher to put a stop to the public affection. In the end, he stepped on a twig, which snapped and drew the attention of the young teenagers to him.

Hermione and Draco were both so red in the face as the separated and saw Severus, that they could have given Ron a run for his money.

* * *

><p>End drabble one-shot!<p>

This little piece of absolutely adorable fluff may be incorperated into my 'A girl named Hermione Granger: Year Four' but there's a chance it may not. I just thought I'd post you all some Dramione to tide you over until Year Three is ready to be put up. Also, fabulous news on that front. My proof reading (previously taking HOURS) will be made faster to ensure a quicker compilation of the stories! I will be using Word starting tomorrow (as opposed to WordPad) and I will be able to more evenly separate the chapters too.


	3. Unexpected Situations

Unexpected Situations

* * *

><p>Hermione stood rigidly in front of the large bay window in her room. Outside the war was being fought in covert battles, people were living and dying. Here, she was barely existing. She had been out with Harry and Ron, hunting Horcruxes, when they had crossed paths with her father. Harry had tried to throw a curse at their old Professor, the one he thought responsible for Dumbledore's death, and she'd thrown herself in the way. She had wanted to explain things, but she'd been snatched away by her father and apparated to the place in which she now resided.<p>

Malfoy Manor.

She had barricaded herself inside the room she'd been given, pushing dressers and chairs in front of the door. Her father, last time he had come to see her, had explained his actions to her, but she was still angry.

It was snowing heavily tonight, and she supposed it was nearing Christmas, and vaguely she wondered if Draco would be coming home for the holidays, so she might have someone to speak to.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was at a loss. He paced about the Headmasters office (it had never really felt like his,) growing more irritated by the minute. "Why won't she understand! I'm protecting her!" His daughter wouldn't speak to him, not since he'd pulled her out of the forest and to the carefully warded room in Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Severus, you know her role is important in the grand scheme of things. You must send her back." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore had been saying this for days now. "I can't! Alone with two boys, risking her life daily! What kind of father would I be?" Severus hissed at the portrait and stormed to a cabinet he had filled with firewhiskey "Without her there, Harry will not complete his tasks. She will die, Severus."

* * *

><p>Hermione was still facing her window when the door to her room opened, pushing objects out of its way.<p>

"I...no. I didn't want to believe her..." Draco's voice filled the room and she watched his reflection in the window as he climbed over the pile of objects blocking his path.

"I heard you were here." He whispered as he got closer, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

She sighed and turned reluctantly to face the boy she loved. "I was brought here by my father."

"You have to go, now, the dark lord is coming! He means to use our house, you have to go!" Draco was now shaking her softly, pleading with her.

"I don't have my wand, I can't go anywhere." She cupped his face with her hands.

He swallowed nervously and took a few steps back. "Wait right here. Don't go anywhere, I'll be back." He turned and rushed out of the room, coming back several minutes later with a lumpy duffel bag. "Give me your hand." He said quickly, holding his own out to her.

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her close. She felt the familiar compressing sensation of Apparition and found them standing in the middle of a forest. "This is where the Quidditch world cup was held." She said, taking in the familiar surroundings.

"Yes. Lets set up camp, are you good with protective spells?" She gave him a flat, but amused, stare and motioned for his wand. He handed it over hesitantly, "Of course I am Draco. Harry, Ron and I have been on the run for months now. You don't think they knew any of the necessary spells do you?"

She quickly, and silently, cast the familiar protective spells over their chosen camp site, and with a flick of Draco's wand, the tent set itself up. "Impressive." Draco whistled, holding aside the tent flap for her to enter.

This tent was much nicer than the one she had been staying in with the boys previously. It was nearly the size of a small house inside, and she felt warmth flood down to her toes. "Wll this is nice."

They walked into a small kitchen and Draco set about making tea, tucking his wand into the waist band of his jeans. "Much better than anything the Weasley's could afford no doubt." He said casually, only to be smacked from behind.

"For your information we were using a rather nice tent Mr. Weasley acquired from a work friend. It just wasn't two stories inside." She huffed and walked off towards the moderately sized table and took a seat.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to defend your _boyfriend_, I was just making an observation." He poured the two cups of tea and took a seat across from her.

"He's not my boyfriend, you twit." She said defensively, taking a sip of her tea, "You should know better than anyone my affections have always laid elsewhere." She was referring to the end of their sixth year now.

She had confessed, just hours before Dumbledore's death, that she was in love with him. But he'd left with out even a word, leaving her heart broken and trying to organize a defense strategy with the other members of the DA.

She pushed her tea cup away silently and stood up, "I'm going to bed." She no longer felt relaxed in his presence as the memories swarmed over her.

Draco watched her go and cursed his own stupidity. Last year, when she'd told him that she loved him, he'd panicked and run away, afraid she'd take the words back in a few hours when he completed his mission.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay awake for a long time, worried about what would happen now. She had no way to- She shot of bed with a gasp and dug around in her pockets until she pulled out gold Galleon. Only, it wasn't what it seemed. She rushed out of the room she had claimed for her own, and looked everywhere until she found Draco. Dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else.<p>

She blushed violently and clasped her hands over her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She tried to back out of the room, but found herself trapped in the warm arms that could only belong to Draco.

"It's fine. What did you need?" His voice sounded from right beside her ear, and she moaned. "Your...your wand...I need..." She found herself unble to answer as his lips descneded on hers.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry and Ron stared at the coin laying flat on the table, it's gleaming surface bearing the words '<em>Forest of Dean West bank.<em>' glimmering up at them.

"Do you reckon it's actually from her?" Ron asked as Harry picked the coin up to feel the warmth it emanated. "We have to check. We'll use the cloak. If it's not her, we can apparate away."

They packed up camp and threw the invisibility cloak over their shoulders.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood nervously in the forest, with Draco disillusioned beside her. She heard the familiar <em>crack<em> that indicated apparition and she felt the boys throw their arms around her before their invisibility cloak fell off.

"Oh you came! I didn't know what I'd do if you hadn't...Draco couldn't hide me forever out here, it would have been pointless!" She hugged them back tightly and refused to let go as they tried to pull back.

"_Draco?_ As in Malfoy? He's here!" Rons famous temper began to flare and she just pulled him closer. "Of course. Without his wand, I couldn't have gotten here."

There was another _crack_ and she knew he had gone.

* * *

><p>Ta-da!<p>

Okay, I wrote this specifically to get word out to any one following the 'A Girl Named Hermione Granger' series. I've made an adjustment to the first chapter of Year One, and am nearly done Year Three now. I'm not going to post the first chapter until Monday however.

Also, you can feel free to consider this drabble as a bit of a beginning to the 'wand point wedding' drabble.


	4. Daughter To Father

Confessions of a Broken Heart; Daughter to Father

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was sitting in the Headmaster's office in shock. She had turned eighteen today, and when she had been called up to this tower, she had been expecting something school related.<p>

Not this.

Never this.

Her whole, entire, life she had simply been Hermione Granger; daughter of Jane and David Granger, one of their several children, and loved dearly by all.

Today everything had changed.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's worried voice cut through the rapidly thickening air around her, his eyes were sparkling with pity, making her feel as though she were a child to be pitied.

"Professor?" She tried not to let her ragged breathing show as she spoke; but she wasn't very good at hiding her pain, she never had been.

"Are you alright?" He pressed, leaning forward over his great looming desk, his hands folded innocently beneath his chin.

"I'm fine." She stood up slowly, gritting her teeth as she began to feel anger sweep through her; no, she was _not_ alright, she was _not_ fine. She was hurt, and angry, and had no way to express these feelings. She left his office in a hurry, not wanting to hear another word.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry sat on either side of her at the Gryffindor table for every meal for the next three weeks. They would take turns piling food onto her plate, and blocking her view of the staff table when necessary.<p>

She had stormed into Gryffindor tower on the night of her birthday; swearing and swinging her fists at the walls. It hadn't taken long for them to come to understand what the matter was.

And, just as good friends should, they stuck to her side and calmed her down; gave her reasons too wacky and wild to be taken seriously when she broke down and asked why. They kept her nose out of her books and took her out flying when she was restless; took her to see Hagrid when she wanted to do some hard work.

And, currently, they were planning her a trip into Hogsmeade with Ginny.

"No, I really don't –" "Come on Hermione," Harry cut her off insistently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Ginny's going to stop by that new Apothecary, didn't you want to go there too? Why not go together?"

Hermione flinched and stood from her seat, "No. I don't want to go anywhere _near_ an Apothecary ever again." She picked up her book bag and tried to exit the hall without notice.

Luck, however, was not on her side. She crashed into two tall, slightly lanky forms as she tried to hurry though the doorway.

"Watch it you –" She froze in place on the ground as she recognized the voice speaking to her. Draco Malfoy. And, when one of the two people you bumped into was Draco Malfoy, the other was _usually_ Professor Severus Snape. The _last_ person she wanted to speak to, ever.

She tried not to look as she clamoured to her feet, but her eyes were drawn up like a magnet until they locked on his surly face. He had always seemed, to her, inhuman, with his pallid skin and crooked sneer, his dark greasy looking hair and his fathomless black eyes. But now, now he seemed to be carved from stone.

She didn't know if he knew yet, that she had been told, she didn't care to find out either. In fact, part of her dared to hope he didn't even know at all.

She shuffled away quickly, feeling more self-conscious than she ever had. She ducked behind the first door she found; and once she was alone, she broke down.

Harry and Ron had been sticking so close to her the past few weeks; she hadn't had time to come to grips with the sudden turn her life had taken. They would constantly distract her and put off her pain, but she needed to be alone now. She needed to get out her thoughts.

She pulled an old notepad out of her bag and an old blue pen she had snuck into the school for use on her diary. Strictly speaking, muggle inventions weren't allowed.

She set the pen on the paper and let the words flow.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
>I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better<br>And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
>A family in crisis that only grows older<em>

_Why'd you have to go  
>Why'd you have to go<br>Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
>I am broken but I am hoping<br>Daughter to father, daughter to father  
>I am crying, a part of me is dying and<br>These are, these are  
>The confessions of a broken heart<em>

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
>I dream of another you<br>The one who would never (never)  
>Leave me alone to pick up the pieces<br>A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go  
>Why'd you have to go<br>Why'd you have to go!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
>I don't know you, but I still want to<br>Daughter to father, daughter to father  
>Tell me the truth, did you ever love me<br>Cause these are, these are  
>The confessions of a broken heart<em>

_I love you,  
>I love you<br>I love you  
>I...<br>I love you!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
>I don't know you, but I still want to<br>Daughter to father, daughter to father  
>Tell me the truth...<br>Did you ever love me!  
>Did you ever love me?<br>These are...  
>The confessions...of a broken heart<em>

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.. _

She finally stopped writing and sighed. All she had managed to do was write out a song she had heard on the radio during the summer. But it seemed to fit; if only she could find the courage to say it all, instead of just write it.

The door to the room she was sitting in opened quietly, revealing her worried friends.

"Hey…" Harry said softly, coming to sit beside her, "…when we saw who came in as you were leaving we thought you might need us."

Ron sat down on her other side and placed a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, "Had a few choice words with them too; we've each got a month's detentions. How are you holding up though?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged, hugging her short would-be letter to her chest to hide it. "I'm fine."

"Bull shit." The two boys said in unison, prying the paper out of her hands. "Nobody would be fine going through this. Hell, we're not even fine, and we're just one the sidelines." Harry said firmly, skimming his eyes over the words on the page before handing it to Ron.

"Well, what do you expect of me? I get called up to Dumbledore's office on my _birthday_, find out my entire identity is a _lie_, and the only family I have left never felt the desire to confront me himself –" the rest of her words died on her lips as Harry gently pressed his finger over them, and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, you're no different now then you were before your birthday. It's not like you suddenly switched D.N.A." She sighed and looked down at her feet, "I guess," Ron handed her back her letter and grimaced. "You don't actually…love him….do you?"

She felt movement behind her shoulders and knew Harry had just punched him in the arm.

"Yes….sort of. He's my father." She hugged herself tighter. "Even if I never knew before now."

* * *

><p>Here's a ... depressing ... little treat.<p>

I was listening to an old playlist, which happened to contain 'Confessions of a broken heart' by Lindsay Lohan and it got me thinking.

What would it be like if Hermione didn't find out Snape was her dad until she was grown up? This!

Completely unrealted to the rest of the A Girl Named Hermione Granger series; except that, well, Snape is her father! Also completely non compliant to the ending of Half Blood Prince and most of Deathly Hallows.


	5. Friend Zone

Friend-zone

* * *

><p>The Yule ball was two weeks away and Draco was already panicking. He'd been avoiding his uncle, and most of the Slytherin girls, for the last week since the date of the ball had been announced. And Hermione had been avoiding him.<p>

At the end of the summer, at the Quidditch world cup, he'd managed to win over her friendship again without trying; however, she wouldn't let him get close enough to touch her. Pansy had called it something ridiculous, like the 'friend zone', or something. It was killing him.

He peeked his head around the corner and saw the usual swarm of girls that followed around Victor Krum. Unfortunately, they were headed the same place he was. The library. The bastard, Krum, had been in there all week, and he couldn't even read English. There was obviously only one reason he could be in there.

Draco took a deep breath and bolted around the corner, and through the swarm of fangirls, not stopping until he was safely inside the library. He quickly surveyed the room until his eyes fell on Hermione, and Krum, off in a back corner. He stealthily made his way towards them, keeping out of sight as much as he could, until he could hear their conversation.

"…what did you need?" Hermione's voice drifted over, light with laughter. "Vell, I vas vondering…" Krum's thick Bulgarian accent was laced with noticeable nervousness. Draco felt all of the colour drain from his already pale face. Krum was going to ask her out. Where the _hell_ was his uncle when he needed him?

"Go on," Hermione was beginning to get impatient; no doubt she'd been in the middle of some important studying. "I vas vondering if I could…escort you to the ball." Draco fell against the bookshelf he was hiding behind and groaned a little too loudly. In seconds he was facing Hermione and Krum.

And he wasn't sure who looked angrier. "Draco, what are you –" Hermione stopped half way through her question and shot a nervous look at Krum, it was likely a bad idea for him to know she was on a first name basis with any Slytherin.

Draco, no longer wanting to be here, put on his best angry face, "Did you see where that brat went?" He demanded, quickly forming an excuse as to why he'd been there. "What…Malfoy…what are you talking about?" He winced slightly when she used his last name, and turned around with a scowl, "The brat that shoved me over. I'm going to go beat the snot out of him." He stormed off before anything else could be said, not trusting himself to keep his cool.

* * *

><p>End drabble.<p>

A short little glimpse at Draco in the friend-zone during Year Four.

This will more than likely make an appearance in Year Four, and so may the 'Yule Ball' drabble. But I haven't decided quite yet.

Rest assured, however, Draco will be in the friend-zone! So, there will be more fluff, but they most likely won't make any romantic advances until the end of Year Four, or the start of Year Five.


	6. Severus Snape's Retribution

Severus Snape's Retribution

* * *

><p>The house looked exactly as she remembered, even though she had not seen it in nearly two years. Her room had not changed, excepting the thick layer of dust that covered most of it.<p>

Her hand rested delicately over her slightly protruding belly, as she whisked her wand through the air, vanishing the dust and cleaning the curtains draped over her window. She had a lot of work ahead of her, now that the war had ended.

* * *

><p>Severus leant against the door frame of his daughter's room, watching her silently. He had no intention to alert her to his presence, for the moment. His deep onyx eyes followed her movements, occasionally flickering down to rest on her stomach.<p>

When the final battle had ended, and he'd found her alive, he had been overjoyed. His greatest fear in the war had been to lose his only child. However he had been thoroughly appalled to discover she was pregnant.

His first instinct had been to castrate either Potter or Weasley, in retribution for deflowering his daughter before marriage; but it had not been either of them.

With much horror he had pieced together that, judging from how far along she was, it was his own godson, to do it.

Exactly three months prior, he had hidden her away safely in the Malfoy Manor; two weeks later, Draco ran off with her. And now, she was two months and two weeks pregnant. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

* * *

><p>Hermione was completely aware of her father's presence. As if she would be silly enough to turn her back on an open door and <em>not<em> pay attention.

"Hello father," she said casually, trying not to laugh as she heard him curse, it was obvious he hadn't wanted her to know he was there.

She heard him leave and let out a long sigh. He had hardly said a word to her, in the two weeks since the final battle. To be fair, she hadn't intended on telling him about the pregnancy until she'd told Draco; she had just been so scrawny from the general lack of food she could scrape up to feed the boys, that what should have been a nearly imperceptible baby bump, was noticeable in a hug.

So now, here she was, returning to her old bedroom until Harry and Ron could fix up Grimmauld Place, with her father in the middle of a fit, and no means of contacting the father of her unborn child.

* * *

><p>Severus wasn't quite sure what to do that evening, when his godson showed up at his door with a tattered school trunk exploding with clothes and books.<p>

He would have sorely loved to chew the boy – _young man_ – out for the entire situation. It would have made him only too happy. However, he knew that Draco had no idea what he'd done, yet.

"Come in, Draco." He said gracefully, after examining his godson for a moment, deciding he really couldn't send the boy – _young man_ – away. He allowed his godson to head up the stairs without a word, deciding he would leave details for the morning.

Hermione had fallen asleep not long after her father had left, feeling rather exhausted from the stress of adjusting to a normal life again.

Her room was dark when she awoke, and in her state of grogginess, she pieced together what had woken her. There was a strange man leaning over her, with his hand on her shoulder.

In a flash of panic, she lashed out and struck the unknown figure in the face.

She lit the oil lamp beside her bed as the body fell to the floor and gasped. She knew that blonde hair anywhere.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Draco!" She leapt off her bed and threw her arms around him while he cursed repeatedly under his breath

The air filled with very amused laughter, and she glanced up to see her father doubled over in the doorway, with Julie just behind him.

Both of whom were laughing maniacally.

"Serves him right," her father gasped between laughs.

Draco pushed himself into a sitting position and frowned, "I saw that going differently," he said, trying to ignore the raucous laughter. "Wait. Serves me right?" He had one hand pressed over the eye she had hit.

Hermione squirmed on the spot for a moment before turning to her father, "A little privacy please?" She asked tartly, as he continued to laugh. At any other time, she would have laughed with him, just happy to see him with guard down; but at the moment he wasn't helping.

Julie, sensing the tension in the room, wrapped her arms around one of Severus' and pulled him towards the stairs, "Now you two behave and keep the door open." She snickered, as they left the two young adults to discuss what had happened.

Hermione quickly helped Draco up and sat him on her bed, before pacing about her room, biting the tip of her thumb nail as she tried to decide how to best go about telling him the news.

"Hermione, stop pacing – you're scaring me." Draco joked, as he pulled his hand away from his eye and blinked a few times to allow his sight to adjust to the dim lighting.

She didn't stop. "Draco…you remember, a little over two months ago?" She saw him nod from his seat on the bed, though it was apparent he wasn't fully paying attention to her.

She froze mid step and turned so she was facing him fully. "Do you remember that night – in the tent?"

His grey eyes zeroed in on her, and his shoulders went stiff. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having right now; "Hermione maybe we –" "I'm pregnant."

Silence fell as he stared at her, his jaw hanging open in shock.

After a moment, he began to splutter and jumped to his feet, pacing around just as she had been.

"Is – is it mine?"

Hermione, in a fit of hormonal rage, drew her fist back and socked him again, in the same eye. He flew backwards from the force of her hit and landed on the floor in the hall.

"OF COURSE IT IS! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!" She screamed, slamming the door to her room shut as he scrambled to his feet.

He tried to open the door, but she leant against it stubbornly, "Hermione, _open the door_." He pleaded.

She crossed her arms over her chest and groaned, "why, so you can call me a slut again?"

"No, so I don't have to propose through a closed door."

His response shocked her into opening the door wide enough to see his face. "And what, pray tell, makes you think I wish to get married?" She most certainly _did_ want to marry him. She'd dreamed of little else since she had wound up in his family's manor three months ago. However, she wasn't going to marry him just because she was pregnant. She wanted him to want it too.

* * *

><p>End!<p>

So this wraps up the pre-drabbles for the 'wand point wedding' chapter.

I laughed as I was writing it, and I know they're mildly out of character, even for my stories. But I couldn't help it. I felt this need to be lighter. But come on, can't you imagine him panicking like that, and her decking him for it?


	7. Daddy's girl

Daddy's girl

-Alternate opening to A girl named Hermione Granger series-

* * *

><p>It was cold and slick outside; rain was falling in a sheet, freezing everyone outside to the very bone. Everything was bathed in a dull grey light that made him feel dead. He was sitting at the window, his chin resting on his folded hands, as he propped his elbows on his knees. He let out a weary sigh, as a woman cried out in pain behind him, panting and cursing in between contractions. The beeping of her heart monitor was beginning to irritate him.<p>

He paid her no mind, even as she threw a pillow at the back of his head, causing his long black hair to fall in his face. "You unfeeling bastard!" She shrieked, grating on his nerves as she had been for the last four days. The door to the room swung open softly, and he heard the approaching footsteps of the healer, "Alright, Kathrine, let's see if you are ready." The rough voice of the healer; a nearly ninety year old man, echoed off the walls ominously. "Ah! Yes, there we are. Let me fetch my assistant and we'll bring this child into the world."

The next four hours were a blur, to the dark haired man, as he watched without interest, as healers prompted his – _horrible_ – wife to push harder and harder. He had never been present before, at the birthing process, so he paid little mind when several more healers burst into the room, and blocked his view of the bed.

A sudden, high pitched wail rang through the room, followed by a flattened beep. It was a full five minutes, filled with shouting, a baby's muffled cry, and the flat beep, before the head healer approached him, holding a tightly wrapped pink bundle.

"I'm sorry, Severus, your wife didn't make it." The old healer stood in a silence a moment, as the room emptied behind him, and once he decided the young man before him was not going to speak, he continued. "I'd like to introduce you, however, to your daughter."

Severus recoiled slightly, and sneered down at the healer, "Daughter? The wretch couldn't at least give me a son?" He had never cared to be a father; in fact the bundle being offered to him now had been a mistake. Possibly the biggest of his life.

"Yes, a daughter. Will you please take her, and think of a name? I will send in Mary in ten minutes with the birth certificate for you to fill out." The elderly healer held the bundled infant closer to the dark haired young man, who made no move to accept her.

"I'd really rather not –" Severus was cut off, however, as an alarm echoed through the door to the room, and the healer hurriedly shoved the baby girl into his arms; which shot out on instinct to keep the child aloft.

He watched the healer leave in a hurry, and slowly let his eyes fall to the cargo in his arms. His heart leapt inside his chest in a way he had felt before. Staring back up at him, through the folds of sold pink fabric, was an angel with his eyes, and tiny tufts of her mother's curly brown hair.

He didn't understand the lump forming in his throat, as he adjusted her body into the crook of his left arm, and he brought his right hand up to nudge the fabric out of his way to view her better.

She was pink all over, as all newborns are, with huge, round eyes, nearly black like his own, and bright red, tiny lips. She had her mother's facial features, he could tell, with her heart shaped face, she would break many hearts. His own included.

He felt his heart throb in shock as the assistant healer entered the room, with a piece of parchment and a quill, poised to write. "Mr. Snape, sir, have you thought of a name for your daughter?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly with fear of the man before her. In the last four days, as she had attended his wife, he had not moved from the chair by the window, nor had he shown a single emotion beyond disdain. Now, with his daughter cradled tightly to his chest, she could see wonder, and fear on _his_ face.

"Her…my…only…" His brain abandoned him, as he tried to string together a coherent thought. "Hermione? That's such a lovely name! Oh yes, it suits her to a tee! I've never seen a child with such dark and unique eyes –" Mary flushed, as Severus gaped at her, and she cleared her throat. "Ahem, yes. Splendid, I'll write that down, any middle names?" She quickly spelt out the first name in clear letters.

"She-no –" "Sean? No, sir, that's a boy's name. How about Jean?" The assistant healer gasped suddenly, startling both the father and daughter before her, "Hermione Jean Kathrine Snape! Oh it's such a lovely fit! You are so sweet, to give your daughter such a loving name!" She scribbled out the rest of the name on the parchment and held it out to him, "I'll just need you to sign here and confirm, thank you!"

He signed the parchment in a daze, and hardly noticed when Mary left. His eyes fell on his daughter once more, only to find her sleeping, breathing softly through her mouth. Her little limbs twitching within the depths of the blanket.

* * *

><p>Severus was nearly at his wits ends. He had not slept a wink in the last month. He'd had to, by request of his mother, set up the wake and funeral for Kathrine, and his daughter, Hermione, had yet to sleep through the night.<p>

She had grown quite a bit already, but she was still so tiny, and he'd relied heavily on his mother's aid, to stay sane. He spent long nights brewing potions to replace the breast milk he had no supply of, and he spent his days washing her little clothes and changing her diapers.

"My dear son, you look a wreck. I've found someone to babysit for you. You need a proper nights rest!" Eileen said lovingly, as she swept into her son's study and plucked the wailing infant out of his arms. Hermione settled against her grandmother's shoulder immediately and her face relaxed.

Severus reached out on reflex, his fingers stretching for his daughter, before curling into a lose fist, "Mother, I'm fine I don't need –" his own yawn cut through his protesting, and Eileen chucked, gently sweeping some of her greying hair out of her eyes, careful not to wake the baby.

"See, I'm right. Mother knows best. You get on up to bed, I'll pack Hermione's bag and take her to the sitter's." He was halfway out of his study before her words sank in, "Wait, where are you taking her?" His eyes went wide with panic; he did _not_ want any of his current friends watching her! With the exception of Narcissa Black – _soon to be Malfoy_ – he didn't know anyone who actually _liked_ children.

"Hush now Severus, you'll wake 'mione." Eileen scolded, rocking gently to ensure the continued peace, "I've spoken to the girl you were friends with, Lily, and she's staying at her parent's this week, just a couple streets away. I bumped into her in the grocery, when she heard of how things are, she offered!"

Severus felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and the room spun slightly, "Lily – Lily _Evans_?" The name felt both foreign and familiar on his lips, as he hadn't spoken to her in three years now. "Yes, well, no, actually." He couldn't tell if he was more disappointed or relieved, until his mother went on, "She'll be Lily Potter in a week, actually. That's why she's in town, wants to speak to you; I think she wants you to come to the wedding, but I could be wrong."

"Oh listen, you've got me rambling, you naughty boy," "I'm not a –" "Off you go, to bed! Take some dreamless draught, I've got this covered." She shooed him up the stairs, making sure he stepped into his room before she sauntered into the nursery at the end of the hall, humming under her breath.

Hermione shifted, with a slight whimper, and her tiny fists clutched onto her grandmothers jumper, as Eileen flitted about the room, filling the diaper bag with a casual flick of her wand, and a few hushed words. Once the bag was packed and stocked, she gently lowered the sleeping baby into her basinet, and lifted that into her arms instead.

She walked to the Evans', thinking fondly of her son, and the struggles he had already had to face. His father had been cruel, and she'd had to wait many years before she could free them from him. The day was grey, as it had been since the start of September, and there were no shadows on the ground. Eileen never heard the footsteps following her, nor the heavy breathing of the drunken man, and she did not hear his gun fire.

* * *

><p>Severus was awoken to the sound of fists pounding on his door, and it took several moments for him to realize it was a frantic sound, spurred by <em>fear<em>.

He leapt out of his bed, not caring that he was dressed in ratty pajamas, and he flew down the stairs at near inhuman speeds. He wrenched open the door and his heart froze. Lily Evans and – the _bastard _– James Potter were standing on his stoop, glowering and flustered.

"What is wrong with you?" James shouted drawing his wand with a violent gesture, as Lily shook with sobs. Severus was too shocked to say anything, and he grew nervous as he realized his wand lay in his study, well out of reach. "Lily extends a means of forgiveness and you throw it back in her face!"

Severus blinked a few times, his brain going foggy, trying to figure out just _what_ the situation was. And then, it hit him like a train. Lily was supposed to have been watching Hermione; his mother was supposed to have dropped her off hours ago, he could only assume, judging by how dark it had become.

"N-no…" It came over him quickly, the realization that something bad had happened. He could barely form a single word, as the world began to spin; his _daughter_, his _mother_, missing and possibly dead.

He didn't even see the curse that James sent at him, let alone dodge it, and he crashed into the bottom of his stairs. He shook his head to clear the fog, and he shot to his feet. His wand flew out of his office, through the sitting room, and into his hand in the blink of an eye, and he shoved past his most hated rival, and his beloved childhood friend, not hearing their shouts of anger and confusion.

He looked up and down the street wildly, before sprinting in the direction he knew his mother would have gone. He kept his eyes peeled, looking for anything that was out of place, and when he came upon the alley his mother had frequently used for a shortcut, he sank to his knees and cried out.

There was a deep pool of blood, surrounding his mother's body, seeping from multiple wounds. He knew, of course he knew, that this was his so-called father's doing. There was no one else in all of Britain that was as twisted as he.

The sound of footsteps coming up behind him, snapped him from his thoughts of revenge, and he turned his head just enough to see Lily and James, pale as ghosts. Lightening cracked overhead, and was followed by booming thunder, and suddenly a baby's wail surrounded them.

Severus scrambled forward, through the blood and dirt, and spotted Hermione's basinet, partially hidden by boxes. He reached inside of it and plucked out his daughter's tiny form, checking her from head to toe. "Hermione, shhh, its daddy." He cooed shakily, clambering to his feet, shaking violently.

Lily and James stood back, she, feeling ashamed for having jumped to conclusions before; and he, feeling jealousy for the way the infant settled at the sound of his rival's voice. "Sev –" Lily whispered, taking a step forward, raising a hesitant arm, "I'm so sorry –"

Severus patted his daughters back gently, and looked up to glare at the two in front of him. "Sometimes, sorry isn't enough." He spat, remembering the last time he had spoken with Lily, his oldest friend, when she had refused to hear his own apologies. He watched her wince, and felt remorseful. "Sev, we apparated…we didn't know….I thought maybe –" She was near sobbing again, as he took an instinctive step back.

He knew, anyone could have jumped to the conclusions they had; he knew he wold have, but it was no excuse to attack him in his own home as James had done. He _wouldn't_ have done that. "Whatever. Go away now." He dropped his eyes to his mother's still body, and carefully withdrew his wand, he was not leaving this mess for the muggle police, those incompetent bastards were to blame. He waved his wand with a strict swish, and sent off a wispy, silver creature to fetch the _proper_ authorities.

James and Lily did not move, nor did Severus, as people in black robes began popping out of thin air, pointing their wands directly at the chest of the young father. "Drop your wand," the tallest man demanded, pointing his own wand level with where little Hermione was sleeping against her father's chest.

Severus lowered his wand, but did not let it fall to the ground, "I'm the one who called you," he hissed, angling himself so that the wand was no longer directed at his only child. "Likely story, Slytherin punk," a shaggy man said as he stepped over to James and Lily, who recognized him immediately. "Sirius!" James exclaimed, acting as though he had not seen his friend in ages, although they had in fact had lunch earlier that same day.

"Drop your wand sir," the tall wizard demanded again, though Severus stood his ground firmly, "I'll do no such thing." In what seemed like slow motion, several of the wizards in black shot disarming spells in his direction, and both his wand and daughter were dislodged from his grip.

Eyes wide with fear, he dove forward and caught the pink bundle in his arms, just barely managing to keep his balance as he once again checked his daughter for damage. She began to cry, having been disturbed from her sleep, and he hushed her in a panic. "Shhh, go back to sleep, love." He stroked her cheeks gently, and her cries died down into soft whimpers.

"Where'd you get the brat, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, directing his attention back on his job, earning him a glare from the over-protective father. "She's _my_ daughter, asshole, so don't go getting any bright ideas." He sneered, stepping back defensively.

Silence fell, as the squad of magical law enforcement wizards studied the man before them. He was covered in dirt and blood, from when he had scrambled forward to find his daughter, and he looked as gaunt as a dying man in Azkaban.

Lily shifted uncomfortably beside her fiancé for a moment, until she felt she would burst, and she rushed forward to place herself between her childhood friend and the entirety of the magical law enforcement group. "You've been here five minutes, _five_ whole minutes, and all you've accomplished is to threaten an innocent man, and nearly kill an infant!" She glowered at the men before her, and they had the decency to look ashamed, "And not _one_ of you has noticed the body of his _mother_ lying on the ground at your very feet!"

All eyes shifted downwards, and settled on the mangled corpse of Eileen. "Lily is right," James said quickly, stepping forward to stand beside her, "Get on with business, I'd like to get home, there's Quidditch tonight!"

* * *

><p>Severus sat in his study, well past two in the morning, with his daughter sleeping on his lap, and a dying fire casting minimal light across the room. He knew what he was going to do, come morning, but that didn't make it easy. His hand rubbed soothing circles over Hermione's back, and he felt a single tear rolling down his face.<p>

The last thing he wanted to do was give up his daughter, for he loved her, with everything he didn't even know he had, but it was unavoidable. His eyes flickered to his desk, and landed on three sheets of parchment. He had written a letter for her to read when she is old enough to understand, and written a letter for the orphanage at which he planned to leave her, to explain to the muggles running it that her name was Hermione, and she was the whole of his life. And should they send her to a bad home, they would regret it.

Giving her up, the thought of it broke his heart. But it had to be done now. Because tomorrow, he was going to hunt down his bastard father and kill _him_. And if he were sent to Azkaban, she'd be sent to a potentially evil home in the wizarding community. This was for her best interest.

The third letter he had written was to explain, should she show signs of it in her youth, she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p>Severus stood down the street from the orphanage, shaking as he held the basinet close. He had tucked the three letters inside the folds of the light red blanket he had swaddled his daughter with; it was her favourite, and he had tucked her only toy, a worn out, but magically protected, teddy bear that had been his, once upon a time.<p>

He walked slowly to the door of the orphanage, dragging his feet as he went, unable to bear the thought of parting. The sun would be up in less than thirty minutes, and the lower windows of the brick building were tinted with soft, flickering lights. "It's now or never." He breathed, climbing the steps and setting the basinet gently on the welcome mat before the door.

He knelt down and placed a swift kiss over her downy hair, and her eyes flickered beneath their lids, but did not open. "I love you, 'mione. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He whispered, straightening up again. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, before apparating down the street, so he could watch her until she was safely inside.

The moment the door opened, revealing a middle aged woman with greying hair, he knew she would be safe. The woman's face lit up with shock at first, then sorrow, as she scooped up the basinet, and carried it inside. He turned on the spot and vanished, ready to begin the hunt for _his_ father.

* * *

><p>End!<p>

This turned out a lot darker then I had intended, but I'm still quite pleased.

This is to follow the idea that Severus is the one to give her up for adoption, and it's pretty much just an alternate opening to my series.

Also, I thought it was pretty creative, how I made him name her too; the assistant healer turning his muttering into names :)

Sorry for any errors; I may have my brand new reading glasses on, but it is still getting rather late, and I'm rather tired.

The inspiration for this idea came from listening to 'daddy's girl' by Red Sovine on youtube.


End file.
